1. Field of the Invention
The invention is directed primarily towards multimedia, and more particularly, towards a business method for combining data signals and video signals for transmission to video display units. The method permits the combining of broadcast (or otherwise transmitted) video signals with received data signals which comprise graphics and alphanumeric text, wherein the data signals may be unique for each video display unit.
2. Background Art
Since the advent of video, televisions and other video displays have become commonplace in virtually every venue. For example, televisions and video displays are commonly found in the home, office, airports, hotels, restaurants, and bars, to name just a few. Indeed, it is difficult to find a place where televisions are inaccessible or otherwise not available.
Televisions are generally used for receiving and displaying broadcast signals from such sources as terrestrial transmissions, cable transmissions and/or satellite transmissions. Such transmissions are disseminated to a wide number of televisions and to numerous geographic regions.
Most transmissions include advertising in the form of commercials. Typically, such commercials comprise 15 to 60 second spots between scenes of a show, innings of a baseball game, etc. These commercials are transmitted to a generally wide audience of viewers. For example, a typical terrestrial broadcast in the Chicago area is disseminated to several million people. Thus, it is not possible to tailor commercials for each particular home, bar, and hotel within the geographic area.
Additionally, one of the most effective manners in which to provide information to individuals is by transmission over television. Indeed, at a broadcaster level, inclement weather conditions can be scrolled across the bottom of a screen. However, such messages are disseminated to the entire viewing public. As such, there is no manner in which, for example, a tavern can advertise specials over television screens, especially without adversely affecting the ability to view the regularly transmitted video signal.
Thus, it is an object of the invention to facilitate the combination of a video signal with a data signal which may be transmitted to a video display unit.
It is a further object of the invention to facilitate the transmission of unique data signals for combination with video signals to individual video display units.
These and other objects will become evident in light of the specification and the claims appended hereto.